theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile: Captain Taylor Stoke
. - - . . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Captain Taylor Stoke' ---- . PLAYER: . __________, CREATOR: . __________, ADMIN: . IcePrincess07, PLAYER STATUS: . __________, CHARACTER STATUS: . __________, . TITLE: . Captain / Air Captain / Flight Captain, ROLE: . Pilot, Smuggler, Bar Owner & General Scoundrel, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . __________, STORYLINES: ''' :::::: -- "__________", :::::: -- "__________", :::::: -- "__________", '''LAST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . N/A, . FULL NAME: . Taylor __ Stoke, AKA: . N/A, __IN: . #'''___-B7____-0425970-39TS, . '''GENDER: . Male, ETHNICITY: . Caucasian-Australian / Irish, FROM: . __________, HOMETOWN: . NSW Australia, New Sydney, SPONSOR: . __________, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . FACTION: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Friend of the IRA, :::::::: -- Friend of the SoA, :::::::: -- Friend of the BoB, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, ASSOCIATIONS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Pilot for IFC Air, :::::::: -- Owner of IFC Air, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Owner of the "Jolly Devil" Bar, . ORIENTATION: . Straight, SPOUSE: . N/A, SO / GF: . N/A, FAMILY: . N/A, FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Brenda Sparrow, :::::::: -- Tom Axe, :::::::: -- Melanie O'Malley, :::::::: -- Kelly McKay, :::::::: -- Jean Clairey, :::::::: -- Lady Stephanie Costello, :::::::: -- Ember O'Brian, :::::::: -- Fiona Glenanne, :::::::: -- Patrick McReary, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, ASSOCIATES: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . -- . . . ---- 'Background': . Born in Australia to an Irish mother and a father from Northern Ireland, he grew up to tales of his ancestors from the struggles and troubles. When he was 14 he ran away from home and traveled to North Ireland to join the IRA and fight what he had romanticized to be the good fight. By the time he was in his mid-20's he was already burnt out from the life he'd chosen and left on good terms with his comrades in arms and took up his second dream; flying. Taylor ended up working for IFC Air an all-Irish global bushpilot airline. After a few years he distinguished himself as a pilot taking all the hardest but highest paying jobs. On the side he became one of the best smuggling pilots to ever fly the runs. He soon took over the new branch of the airline opened in the Islands. After just 2 years he had made enough money between his professional and under the table work, to buy the branch franchise outright. Using the proceeds from the airline and his "rainy day fund" he was able to buy a small island in a sheltered cove off of the main bay in Cape Suzette where he opened The Jolly Devil a quaint little bar. He maintained good relationships with his contacts in the IRA and many of his more lucrative off the books adventures were connected to associates of theirs. . . . ---- 'Transportation:' . __________ . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Land Vehicles: . :::::::: -- '''M151A2 Jeep Utility Vehicle, :::::::: -- ____ Harley Davidson __________ Motorcycle, :::::::: -- ____ JEEP Cherokee 4X4 SUV, :::::::: -- Dark Blue Land Rover __________ 4X4 SUV, . -- . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Watercraft: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . -- . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Aircraft: . :::::::: -- 'DeHavilland DHC-2 ''Beaver '''Floatplane, - (Personal Aircraft), :::::::: -- '''DeHavilland DHC-3 ''Otter'' Floatplane, - (Work Aircraft), :::::::: -- DeHavilland DHC-6 ''T'win Otter' Floatplane, - (Work Aircraft), . - DHC-2 Beaver 6327.jpg|DeHavilland DHC-2 Beaver Floatplane - - 1127998.jpg|DeHavilland DHC-3 Otter Floatplane DHC-3 667.jpg|DeHavilland DHC-3 Otter Floatplane 4887478410 ecd2ca785e o.jpg|DeHavilland DHC-6 Twin Otter Floatplane Cockpit-dhc-6-400.jpg|DeHavilland DHC-6 Twin Otter Floatplane - . . . ---- 'Housing':' . __________ . . . ---- 'Personal Weapons': . __________ __________ . :::::::: -- '''Colt M1911A1 -- .'''45 ACP -- Handgun, :::::::: -- '''Sig Sauer P226 -- 9x19mm -- Handgun, :::::::: -- Kalashnikov AK47 -- 7'.'''62x39mm -- Assault Rifle, :::::::: -- '''L1A1 SLR' -- 7'.'''62x51mm NATO -- Battle Rifle, . - Picture.jpg|Colt M1911A1 SigSauerP226 2.jpg|SIG Sauer P226 Rifle AK-47.jpg|Kalashnikov AK47 Orig.jpg|L1A1 SLR - . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals':' . ______ . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - Alan.jpg|Captain Taylor Stoke Yeah Guy.jpg|Tom Axe, Taylor's best friend Irish-Republican-Army-1.jpg ER507 IrishArmypinartwork.gif - . . . ---- '''Notes: . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:PILOTS Category:IRA FACTION Category:IRISH Category:Business Owners Category:AIRLINES Category:Criminals and Underworld Figures Category:CHARACTERS Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:MALE CHARACTERS Category:Aussie